One Hot and Steamy Night
by everclearbabe
Summary: Bella has quite a night when both Jacob and Edward are involved...BxE BxJ in character - sort of! could be an out-take from eclipse. rated 'M' for lemons! Written for a mini competition with a friend of mine. please read and review to decide who wins! :D


**A/N Bee87 and myself have done another mini one-shot competition :)  
This time the rules were:**

**1. to do a oneshot containing Bella kissing (or more) Edward AND Jake, but not at the same time..  
2. it must be at least 1000. it can be more, but no less.  
3. the words that must be encompassed into it are:  
- Rainbow  
- Volume  
- Cologne  
- Classified**  
- **Sharp  
****- Carotid  
****- sweeping  
- predicament  
****- barrette  
- Triumphant**

* * *

**One Hot and Steamy Night**

I pulled out the **barrette** clip to free my long, dark hair. We were completely naked together now.

As he pushed his warm lips against mine I moaned in delight. Heat coursed through my body everywhere his hands touched me, making me perspire with lust.

"I want you Bella" he groaned as his mouth moved away from mine, and traced along my jaw line. I didn't say anything, I was sure I wanted him too, but something felt wrong. Instead of foraging through my memories to find out what it was I just continued to remain quiet, enjoying his roaming mouth. I had my eyes shut, and could feel one of his hot hands drifting up my inner thigh.

"let me pleasure you" he said softly, his voice gravelly with lust. I smiled as his fingers entered me, moving slowly at first. his mouth crashed against mine again. This time I parted my lips slightly, granting his tongue entry. Then my mouth was ablaze with heat, which spread down my throat and reached out to my finger and toes, lingering between my legs.

I kissed back fiercely, there was no denying I wanted him too now. I wrapped my arms around his large muscular body, pulling him closer to me. His fingers quickened their motion, and I could feel his pleasure as I held him close to my body. We were both breathing hard.

I opened my eyes partially, and saw his heavy lidded brown eyes looking back at me, filled with lust. Then I realised we were outside. Sunlight beat down on us, refracting into **rainbows** from the beads of sweat on his body.

As he positioned himself on top of me, removing his fingers slowly, I realised exactly where we were. The meadow. _Our _meadow. But not mine and Jake's. Mine and Edward's. _Edward! _

Suddenly everything was so wrong. I started to panic, pushing Jake in the chest, trying to get away.

"Edward!" I tried to call but my voice was breathless from the heavy breathing. "Edward!" I tried again, gaining more **volume** each time.

I was shaking. Relieving, icy cold was setting in around my arms and I jolted suddenly upward.

I wasn't in the meadow any more. I was in my room, in bed. I was still very hot, my sheets were tangled around me. But there he was. Edward. My love.

"are you OK?" he asked seriously from across the room. I was still a bit disorientated, but nodded in response.

My lamp was on, my book strewn half open beside my pillow. The window was open slightly, but the weather was so humid there was no chance of a breeze to cool me down.

Edward was still stood watching me, and I could feel my cheeks burning in embarrassment. I knew he couldn't read my mind and wouldn't know what I had just been dreaming about, but I also knew he could read my eyes pretty well and I didn't want to give him any reason to kill Jacob.

_Jacob!_ What had made me even think of him that way?

I untangled my legs from my sheets, pushing them away altogether. I was only wearing my underwear, I had somehow managed to tear off my nighty at some point while I was asleep.

"I had a weird dream" I explained, seeing Edward still hadn't moved. "err...was I talking?" I asked anxiously. Oh dear God how would I explain this dream?

"you moaned a couple of times, then started calling my name. But it sounded like you had stopped enjoying yourself by then" he quirked an eyebrow but didn't smile. "going to tell me about it?"

"Umm...I don't think so. **Classified** information. Lets just say it was a weird dream." that was all he was getting out of me now. I was too tired to try and explain without saying something stupid and getting into a confusing **predicament**. "Umm..would you mind holding me until I get back to sleep? It's far too hot in here." I said slumping back down onto my bed. At this request he started to move, finally.

He picked up my sheets and wrapped them over me, then lay on top of them, beside me. I knew this would be necessary in a few minutes when his frozen form would start to make me shiver, but right now I really wanted to hold him properly.

I twisted slightly so we were facing each other and shivered as his icy electric touch, his hands **sweeping** the hair away from my face. His scent was better than any **cologne**, and I couldn't help my deep breathing when I was in such close proximity with him.

I moved my face closer to his and half-closed my eyes. Our lips touched and the feeling of his iciness against my feverish skin sent my body wild. I felt his hands take mine and he pinned me down, knowing I couldn't control my movements at times like these.

But he didn't pull away as I had expected he would. Instead he pressed his lips against mine while I struggled to wrap myself around his cool hard body.

My soft lips were moulding to that shape of his solid ones. I parted them slightly, slipping out my tongue and darting it across his lower lip. He tasted divine. I felt myself becoming slightly dizzy as once again I forgot to breath while Edward was so close.

Still pinning me down he moved his lips down my throat, freeing me to breathe again. He paused where I knew my **carotid** artery to be. I didn't panic in the slightest, he knew I wanted to be changed. I would have him do it this very minute, but he still put it off until we had fully agreed to some terms.

The horrifying thought of marriage left my mind as his steely mouth worked its way further down my body, moving the quilt down with him. He licked across my collar bone, his frozen tongue so blissful against my still perspiring chest. Then he carefully took one nipple into his mouth and using one hand to hold both of mine, he let his free fingers stroke down my body. I moaned in delight.

His fingers kept on going, until he reached my hips. Then he moved them in between my legs, slipping them into my panties. He rubbed his fingers there for a while, moving his face back up to mine to stifle my groans.

I took a **sharp** breath as his cold, hard fingers entered me. He pumped them in and out gently, still kissing me but pulling away every now and then to remind me to breathe.

I bucked my body against his hand enhancing the amazing feeling. I could feel the rushing feeling building up inside me, and my body started to quiver.

His lips moved back to my neck as I came, my breathe holding out long enough for me to moan his name.

"Edwaaaarrddd..."

As I fell still back on the bed, he lifted his face to mine again. He had a **triumphant** expression, and I blushed again. The thought struck me that he knew more about my dream than he had said, but right now he seemed happy enough. I certainly was.

I closed my eyes as he pulled the sheets back over me, then he lay on top of them again. My weird dream forgotten, I fell back to sleep in moments.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed my on-shot! I can tell you...I had a lot of fun writing it ;)**

**To see Bee's attempt go to: www. fanfiction. net/ s /5345838/ 1/  
**

**Please review either mine or Bee's to let us know which story you think should be the winner! Only reviews get us points!**

**Also if you have any** **ideas for more one-shots, let us know :)**

**Or if you want to compete with us, drop us a line! We just love writing these little things lol.**


End file.
